ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Al Capone
Al CaponePeter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:34-01:41). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Al Capone, a two bit hood with delusions of grandeur or just misunderstood?" was a famous gangster from the 1920s. History At an early age, Al Capone was involved in crime. He was accused of but not convicted of cutting down a cherry tree.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:59-03:10). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Alphonze Capone. Accused as a young boy of cutting down a cherry tree. He was never convicted. The witnesses and the tree suddenly disappeared without a trace." The witness suddenly disappeared. In grade school, he and his henchman Manny solicited protection money from other children during recess.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:12-03:16). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "An only son, he worked hard at school." Capone moved to Chicago to become a mob kingpin. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:28-03:33). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "As a young man, he came to Chicago determined to become a mob tenpin."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:38-03:41). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Then he wised up and decided to become a mob kingpin." Al Capone indeed became the most powerful mobster in Chicago, Illinois and made his empire from raiding his rivals but spent his last years in prison.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:42-03:50). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Soon, he was the most powerful gangster in Chicago through a series of well executed raids on other gangsters."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:53-03:58). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "But like every petty crook, he spent his last few years behind bars." Decades later, in a late night TV Special, the Ghostbusters were supposed to capture the ghost of Al Capone. To sell the rights, Peter Venkman fabricated a legend that Capone reappeared at his grave every 10 years at midnight. Al Capone's ghost was intended to be an illusion, but the real ghost of Al Capone was angered by the sham and transported the Ghostbusters to the ghost world.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:44-05:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A fourth magnitude supernatural disruption. It seems to have come from all around us." It became apparent that even in death, Capone remained obsessed with dominating organized crime. Despite the other ghosts of mobsters calling a truce and planning to retire to be legitimate businessmen, Capone wanted to stick to the old ways. The Ghostbusters formed an alliance with Capone's rivals. They agreed to defeat Capone in exchange for transportation back to the physical plane. Armed with Magic Crystals, the team confronted Al Capone and his underlings. Al Capone was formidable because he had a bat that could deflect Proton Streams. Eventually, Winston Zeddemore used Ecto-2 and a Proton Pack's 17 second automatic self-destruct to destroy the bat, enabling the Ghostbusters to confine Al Capone with three Proton Streams, trap him, and return home. Trivia *On page one of Ghostbusters Issue #13, young Capone makes a non-canon cameo as a civilian running from the scene of a bust. *On page four of Ghostbusters Issue #13, on a wall of Dick's Pizza is a portrait of the ghost of Al Capone is standing in front of his tomb at Mount Carmel Cemetery. *On page one of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, Al Capone makes a non-canon cameo on a wanted poster. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" References Gallery Primary Canon AlCaponeHuman.jpg|In his Youth AlCapone05.jpg|Mob kingpin AlCapone06.jpg|Mob kingpin AlCapone07.jpg|In jail AlCapone02.jpg|Peeking from the ether AlCapone13.jpg|In informal clothing AlCapone03.jpg|In informal clothing AlCapone08.jpg AlCapone09.jpg AlCapone10.jpg AlCapone11.jpg AlCapone12.jpg AlCapone14.jpg AlCapone15.jpg AlCapone16.jpg AlCapone17.jpg AlCapone18.jpg AlCapone04.jpg|Trapped at last Secondary Canon AlCaponeIDW13-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #13 AlCaponeIDW13-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #13 CrimebustersAlCaponeIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends